Le dîner
by coucinet
Summary: Songfic, Slash HpDm, One-shot. Draco ne veut pas y aller à ce dîner... mais Harry va l'y obliger à sa façon. Inspiré de la chanson Le dîner de Benabar.


Ceci est une songfic inspirée de la chanson **_Le dîner _**de **Benabar.**

C'est également un slash et un one-shot.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Le dîner**_

_**Benabar  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

« Ah Potter…

- Allez Draco, lève-toi. Tu es fainéant quand tu t'y mets.

- Fainéant ! Je sors du travail, Potter !

- Draco… S'il te plaît… C'est prévu depuis des jours, tu le sais bien. Fais pas l'enfant ! »

Draco se maudit intérieurement. Durant toute la journée, il avait répertorié tout une liste d'arguments à exposer à Harry et ce serpentard refoulé lui embrouillait l'esprit avec ses massages et ses bisous. Allongé sur le canapé, Draco tentait vainement de se dégager de la prise d'Harry.

Hum… C'était si bon ! Les mains d'Harry, si douces sur sa peau. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à changer les projets de ce soir.

Oh oui, tel que c'était parti, les vêtements voleraient d'un instant à l'autre. Ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu sous les mains expertes d'Harry. Sa chemise était déjà à terre, sur le tapis et son pantalon prenait le même chemin.

Oh oui…

Draco frissonnait sous la langue et les caresses d'Harry. Sa langue au creux de ses omoplates. Elle descendait tout doucement.

Draco poussa un long gémissement, cambrant les reins d'anticipation. Cette langue taquine lui chatouillait les reins. Grognant de frustration, Draco dû déployer toute son énergie pour ne pas supplier Harry d'arrêter de jouer avec lui et de le lécher comme un homme, un vrai.

Sa soumission était pleinement réfléchie ! Harry ne pensait plus à ce stupide dîner, mais il y avait des limites tout de même... Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se laissait dominer…

Harry eut un petit rire, au grand damne de Draco.

« Impatient, mon cœur ?

- Potter…

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. »

Draco gémit fortement lorsqu'Harry fit mine de le satisfaire. Il sentait déjà la sensation de cette langue sur sa peau. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Cette langue chaude et douce sur ses fesses…

**CLAC**

« Pas ce soir, amour, on sort ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Draco ne réalise ce qui lui était arrivé…

D'abord, il était allongé sur le canapé de son salon, livré aux mains expertes de son petit ami qui allait enfin cesser de jouer avec ses nerfs et lui donner satisfaction lorsque… ce dit petit ami lui claqua les fesses, s'exclamant qu'il l'avait excité par pure bassesse serpentarde, n'ayant absolument pas oublié ce dîner stupide chez ses amis griffondors tout aussi stupides – selon la traduction de Draco – et pour finir, partit en courant et riant aux éclats le laissant là hébété… et excité !

Draco vit rouge.

« POTTER !!! »

Bondissant du canapé, il se dirigea tel un prédateur guidé par le son sordide du rire diabolique de sa proie – toujours selon la traduction de Draco…

Harry se tenait dans la salle de bain, les mains relevées en signe de paix et de peur de terribles représailles – vous savez selon la traduction de qui…

« D'accord, j'avoue ce n'était pas très gentil ce que j'ai fait mais c'était digne des plus vils serpentards et pour un griffondor tel que moi, il est évident que j'ai bénéficié d'un grand maître dans ce domaine.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles, Potter. J'ai compris ton petit jeu et ça ne marche plus.

- Oh mais, Draco, tant de génie ! Je devrais t'impressionner. Je t'ai d'abord séduis, te faisant croire que j'oubliais le dîner de ce soir pour une soirée, disons, plus chaude, t'embrouillant l'esprit de mes baisers, tout cela pour te déshabiller et te conduire jusqu'ici… dans la salle de bain, où tu vas prendre un bain avant de te rhabiller pour nous rendre au dîner. »

Draco demeura un instant silencieux.

En effet, le plan était plus que judicieux. Il était nu dans la salle de bain et la baignoire s'était remplie durant leur petite discussion…

« Et comment comptes-tu régler mon ''petit'' problème technique ?

- L'eau est froide, chéri.

- …!!! »

Oh non ! Il n'allait pas perdre ainsi… Il fallait qu'il tente le tout pour le tout.

La liste d'arguments ! Il l'avait oubliée.

**J'veux pas y'aller à ce dîner, j'ai pas l'moral, j'suis fatigué.**

**Ils nous en voudront pas, allez, on n'y va pas.**

**En plus faut que je fasse un régime, ma chemise me boudine.**

**J'ai l'air d'une chipolata, je peux pas sortir comme ça.**

**...  
**

**Ça n'a rien à voir.**

**Je les aime bien tes amis**

**Mais je veux pas les voir**

**Parce que j'ai pas envie….**

**...  
**

**On s'en fout, on n'y va pas.**

**On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps.**

**On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi.**

**On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose**

**On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.**

**...  
**

**J'suis pas d'humeur, tout me déprime.**

**Et il se trouve que par hasard, y'a un super bon film à la télé ce soir.**

**Un chef-d'oeuvre du 7ème art que je voudrais revoir**

**Un drame très engagé sur la police de Saint-Tropez.**

**C'est une satire sociale dont le personnage central est joué par De Funès**

**En plus y'a des extraterrestres…**

**...  
**

**On s'en fout, on n'y va pas.**

**On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps.**

**On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi.**

**On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose**

**On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis.**

**...  
**

**J'ai des frissons, je me sens faible, je crois que je suis souffrant.**

**Ce serait pas raisonnable de sortir maintenant.**

**Je préfère pas prendre de risque, c'est peut-être contagieux.**

**Il vaut mieux que je reste. Ca m'ennuie mais c'est mieux.**

**...  
**

**Tu me traites d'égoïste, comment oses-tu dire ça ?**

**Moi qui suis malheureux et triste et j'ai même pas de home-cinéma.  
_  
_On s'en fout, on n'y va pas.**

**On n'a qu'à se cacher sous les draps.**

**On commandera des pizzas, toi la télé et moi.**

**On appelle, on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose**

**On n'a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis…**

**...  
**

Il avait sorti tout ça d'un coup, avec le souffle du désespoir.

« L'eau était relativement tiède mais si tu insistes… »

Mais apparemment cela n'avait pas vraiment marché…

« Très bien, très bien. On y va, ne rallume pas l'eau froide !!!

- Fais vite, faut pas qu'on soit en retard »

.

..

...

…_C'était lui l'ex-serpentard ou pas ?!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
